


Trysts and Chimneys

by FireEye



Category: Seiken Densetsu 3 | Trials of Mana
Genre: F/M, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Hawkeye contemplates the Long Night, somewhere cold and so far away from home.
Relationships: Hawkeye/Riesz
Kudos: 9





	Trysts and Chimneys

A blanket of fresh snow covered the forest, catching a slender, shrouded moon’s light and glittering in the darkness beyond the glow of the inn’s lanterns. Large, soft snowflakes continued to fall from the cloudy sky, clinging to his clothes and hair. 

Hawkeye blew out a slow breath, and it turned to frost in the cold night air.

He hadn’t tired of that, yet. 

Around the world, he was finding, the Long Night meant different things. In Valsena, vigils were held to ward off evil. In Wendel, the darkness was considered – more simply, and at the same time not – part of the balance of things.

In Navarl, it was a close ally.

Here, in a faraway land, bereft of both Eagle and the Guild...

It felt like his only ally. 

For a time, Salamando had perched upon his shoulder, and kept him silent company. Then fire spirit had flicked his tongue, upon which sizzled a falling snowflake, and retreated down the chimney.

Leaving him alone.

His gaze fell from the sliver of moon to the mug that warmed his hands, and he took a small sip of the spiced cider. There was some kind of magic in it – it was still warm, and that one sip warmed him more deeply than it could have if it were simply heated upon a hearth.

He blew another plume of frosty breath.

The door below him creaked open. Shadows cast by the lights in the windows moved, and one in particular caught his attention a mere moment before Riesz strode out onto the balcony.

Sitting up straighter, Hawkeye raised his hand in greeting... then realized she couldn’t see him. She stepped forward, a warm woolen blanket wrapped around her, and leaned on the railing to stare out into the darkness.

He watched her a moment longer.

Then hissed through his teeth. It was neither a loud sound, nor a particularly sharp one, but it carried on the cold air all the same.

More importantly, it got her attention.

Riesz turned swiftly, and – searching the darkness – found the thief sitting with his legs dangling from the rim of the inn’s chimney. She offered him a confused smile, which he accepted graciously.

To his surprise, she threw her blanket over her arm, giving the brick wall a squint in the dim light before disappearing from his sight under the eave. She could certainly climb – and with her being the princess of a mountain kingdom, why would he be surprised at that, at all?

Gripping the ledge of the chimney, he slid further down the roof tiles to give her a hand up once she reappeared. Her warm hand clasped his, and he didn’t let go until she was safely beside him on at the peak of the roof. Recovering his mug, he sat back down on the brick of the chimney, and Riesz settled down beside him.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Arranging the blanket over her shoulders, she smiled at him. Just as softly.

The hitch in his chest reminded him, quite sharply, that he wasn’t quite dead yet. Hawkeye glanced off, and took another sip of his cider. 

“Can’t sleep?” she asked, and Hawkeye shrugged. Really, what could he say? Thieves thrived under the cover of night, and slept the heat of the day away.

“It’s beautiful out,” was all he managed.

“ _Mm_ ,” Riesz agreed, glancing around them at the winter forest.

Hawkeye opened his mouth. Closed it. _Thought better of it_. Sighed to himself. Finally, he offered her the mug. She glanced back to him and blinked, clearly surprised, but took it all the same, and took a moderate sip.

He licked his lip.

She offered it back.

Taking it, Hawkeye found himself asking anyway.

“In Laurent... what does the Long Night mean?”

“Hm?”

Her gaze was drawn to the moon, and Hawkeye wondered if it meant anything. Or maybe if, in the highest mountains, it was seen as simply another night.

“...it’s... a time of celebration,” she explained, slowly. “It’s seen as a time of unity. Of rejoicing, often with family.”

A blush stained her pale skin. Or maybe it was the cold. Or it could have been his imagination in the veiled light.

“Huh.”

“It... also... has a reputation. For being a night for lovers.” Riesz tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “There... are often trysts.”

 _Huh_.

Hawkeye glanced towards the snow-covered trees, looming in the darkness, and took a sip of the cider to hide a slight smirk.

 _Blushing it was_.

“It’s not like that where you come from?”

“No. We celebrate, but...”

He didn’t fully turn his head to know her eyes were on him – wide, bright, and curious.

“Um.”

Clearing his throat, he explained, “We... make a party of stealing everything that’s not nailed down.”

Not that there weren’t still trysts along the way.

Maybe that part was universal.

Riesz blinked. Looking down, she took the mug he offered her.

“I see.”

She raised the drink to her lips.

Hawkeye swallowed.

He waited until she’d done the same before reaching up to skim his thumb lightly down her cheek. She turned her head towards him.

Snowflakes had caught in her eyelashes, and her eyes were dark with surprise.

Or maybe something more.

He _hoped_ it was something more.

And leaned in to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hammered out this out as quick thing for my own enjoyment a week or two ago. May as well share, yes? :D


End file.
